Our love story
by zoffy-lyn
Summary: they met... they married... how can they stayed in one another when the one doesn't realize that he love him
1. the meetings

**yaho! mina this is my first time creating a story so im excited about your reactions..**

**have a good day**

**(zoro POV)**

****its quite in here...its because im the only stayed in here

i train my self to be a good son of the most powerfull swordman in the history..

to make my family proud...i look at the clock on the wall

oh..its already this late ...

i run and

"ouch! why are you run.."

"im very sorry" i said as he cried in front of me

"my scrip...our president are going to be mad at me" he said while crying, he looks adorable and cute

no no no this is not time to think about that

"im really really sorry...im gonna get you a new scrip " i said as i lift my hand to make him stand as he touch my hand

its soft and he is blushing ..."hey... hey HEY" he shout

"hmm who is your president?" i asked

"NICO ROBIN" he answered

"so you are in a drama club"

"yes, i am"

"whats your name?" i asked

"luffy D monkey"

* * *

sorry for the wrong spelling


	2. TURN OFF!

**thanks for reading this chapter**

**i hope you like it**

* * *

**(luffy POV)**

****"your gonna ask my name" he ask

"i know your name...zoro right"

"how do you know?" he ask out of the blue

"its...be...be..be" i cant answer...

"its ok if you cant answer that" he said

"your...your hand" as he see and he suddenly take the papers on the floor

**(zoro POV)**

its embarrassing...as i take the paper

and i stand up i see

his face is blushing...its cute and he looks feminine as i touch his hand its soft

wait wait why i think that way he's a boy

oh our government approve that a guy and a guy can be one or lets say marriage

"zoro zoro! why is your face is blushing?" he ask

"its the same as yours" he blushes even more he so cute really really cute i never seen someone like him

"give me that.." as he took the script (paper) on my hand

"do you know where is robin?" i ask

"she is on the drama club(room)"

and we went to the drama club

"wait zoro... i forgot something,can i get it?" he ask

"sure, im going first" i said

"ok" as he run away from me

* * *

knock knock

"come in"

"hmm robin can you give me the copies of your script" i request

"why?" she ask seriously

"hmm...luffy got his script wet so ...but its my " she stop me by covering my mouth by his hand

"i can give you a copy in 1 condition" she said while smiling

"what?"

"a kiss" she requested

"fine"

"wait wait wait a KISS" i shouted

"yes a kiss"

"let me think about it"

if i couldn't get a copy luffy is going to cry he looks cute wait wait wait... a swordman should keep his word

that my motto maybe...

"ok" as she smack hes lips on my lips

after 10 seconds

"thank you for that wonderfull kiss" she said and return to her chair

someone is on my back when i turn around its luffy

wait..he's angry..then he slap my face

and he run.. i see his face...HE'S CRYING

when i about to run someone stop me

"zoro..this our deal...this is the copies" she said and smile

WHY HE IS CRYING...when i see him crying my hearts ache

fist time i think its cute but now it...hurting me

* * *

**(luffy POV)**

****"YOU IDIOT.. ZORO idiot"

im going to give him my love letter that i always wanted to give you

now that i see that IM TURN OFF


	3. zoro side

**hello my lovely readers.. i just want to thank all of you **

* * *

**(zoro POV)**

seens that day...

i cant find him and he suddenly leave that club and he never came back

i want to explain what happen in that day...its just that...

i cant understand my feelings...he suddenly pop up in my life now its making me crazy...

i want to know something so i ask robin

_(flash back)_

"robin..do you know what section and what year he is?"

"answer my question first.." she said...i cant answer because ...i cant understand myself anymore..

"it doesn't matter to you.." i said that as i turn my back to leave and

"its matter because I LOVE YOU"

WHAT? she suddenly hug me at the back

"i love you since we are kids..." i turn to her to see if she's telling the truth

i see that her face is serious as she bow her head to hide her face

"you see robin..." she stop me by her hand

"that was a joke you idiot.." she said while smiling but her smile telling me that...

"just get out in here..." she said and she push me out of the room

"bye.."as she close the door

_(end of flashback__)_

hmm...that serious girl...but i can see in her eye

the pain... i can tell she knows what im going to say..but now my mind is full of him

no no no... he's a boy and we are the same

just like my parents...

they are the same gender...

shanks and mihawk ...and they are good in sword..

.

he lost his left arm.. i dont know the reason ...but i know he is strong

mihawk...he is the one that i want to defeat even he is my parent..

because his the strongest

i made a promise to my sister..

its a long story...

* * *

zoro is 3rd year collage...

and he is 19 years old


	4. zoro side (part 2)

**(zoro POV)**

****hmmm this season i couldn't find him

i dont think he is a junior ...

so i ask my little friend in sophomore

"vivi, do you know someone name luffy?"

"yes, he is my close friend.."

"really..!"

"is there any problem ?"she ask curiously

"nothing..." i said and when i was going to run she stop me

" .. you want to know something about him..."

i just node " just relaxed im not telling him that you..."she stop and she held my hand and we run

and we go to the rooftop

"you like him...didn't you" when she said like i think im blushing

"no...its ...just that"

"ok..i dont want to know its private..i dont want tamper your life" she's really kind

and she sit at the floor

"luffy is kind,innocent,cute,talented.." she stop and look at me with serious eyes

"you know mr. bushido... many girls and boys have a crush on him.."

"i know..." its just came out on my mouth...

"you realize it..!"she said as she stand in front of me

"yes...and what do you think im slow?"

"thats what i think..."she said and she's smile sweetly...and she's going to leave

"hey...vivi..its not done yet" is shout

" GOOD LUCK" and she run

its that all...

i expecting more..secret and characteristic

well...thats her character

she is quite and simple but she is rich...

...

**(next day)**

****im now in the classroom hmmm its boring

so i slept

"zoro,zoro,zoro ZORO!"

"WHAT!" i shouted

"is that a answer to your SUPER sensei" she shouted...

"franky...sensei?" oh i forgot...

"come to the faculty...i want to talk to you super" while posing

and the class ends

and i go to the faculty

and i found something thats really bad to hear...

* * *

to be continued


	5. family request

**hello mina-san ...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! wish you all the best**

* * *

**(zoro POV)**

**(his room )  
**if my parents sees this...

"zoro...i think you hide something from us..." shanks said

"shanks...this..." i gave the paper..that franky sensei gave me..HE OPEN IT..HE LOOKS ...

im very very nervous...right now...but shanks ...he smile

"its ok son...everyone makes mistake" shanks said but mihack ...

he looks angry...

"mistake...!shanks he repeated a year..." mihack shouted at him..

"oh mihack its ok...we come here because..." shanks stop

"ok we for give you" mihack said

i feel relief...

"in one condition.. you need to be married "he added

"ok its only ...what!" married!

"who?" i ask

"its a surprise ...son" shanks said

"i cant...i dont know her...and i dont even.."

"zoro..its our only request from you...his family are our good friend really good friend.." mihack said

"wait...him... so his a boy..?"

"yes " shanks answered...i dont like it i want a different sex...

"son this is the only you can give us ..." shanks added...he looks serious

"ok...but dont expect some me to love him..

"dont worry on...you are going to love him.." shanks said

"ok son...we are out ...you approve dont take it back ok " shanks said sweetly

mihack never say something about him..

who's that guy...?

* * *

**hehe thanks for all of you**


	6. luffy side

**yaho! minna..**

**thanks for reading...**

* * *

**(luffy POV)**

****that idiot...

since that day that i saw them kissing...

resign..lets say that i dont want to see the face of robin

its reminding me of what happened

i really liked him...

its love at first sight...

i wanted him to be close to me but he is higher level...

thats the chance but he's already taken...

robin and him...

its hurt..my heart feels like its going to break

why? its because we are the same...sex

okami-sama why did you make me a boy instead girl..!

why okami-sama?why..

that kiss...

just make me forget it...okami-sama

* * *

**okami-sama means lord**


	7. luffy side (part 2)

**hello minna-san**

**thanks for all of you...**

* * *

**(luffy POV)**

hmm...

this day is a new day but why am i thinking that guy

he just my...my ...FIRST LOVE..

I CAN FORGET HIM...there's a way to forget that guy...

"luffy...luffy..!" nami shouted

"what's the problem?" i ask

"since you quit the drama club you acting weird" nami answered

"am i?" i ask curiously

"yes you are...its all about zoro right" nami said...i was shock of what she said

..i cant answer

"hmmm...just like what i said to you...just give up on him and now you.." she stop...WHY?

"you're crying...you see the relationship of robin and zoro right" she said

"yes..i saw them kissing..."

"they are like couples...but they are not.."

"hmmm..nami but its hurts a lot" as i hug her

"hmm luffy...im always at your side" she said ...

nami always calm me down..

"thanks nami..your always there for me "

i will forget you...IDIOT ZORO


	8. family request (part 2)

**(luffy POV)**

****"Mom im home" i shouted

"son... you're gong to be 18 this may...right.." mother said( makino)

"yes mom.."

"son we have request from you" papa said (dragon)

"what is it? "

"son we had an deal...in past..."mother explain

"so i dont have a connection in that right...its past" i said

"no... son its all about you" papa said seriously.. ITS ABOUT ME

"what.." i stop

"its about marriage...!" mom said

"what a marriage?" i asked

"its our deal and you know...who the parents is..." papa said ...

"who?" i ask them curiously

"shanks and mihack.." mom answered

"what shanks and mihack...i thought that they are hate each other"

"its a long story son.."papa said

"wait... they had a child?! but they are..."

"are you idiot...they had the same sex...its obtuse..they can't" papa shouted...i think he's angry

"why they.."

"luffy... they adopted a child" mama said

"about the marriage..." papa ask i shot him by saying

"YES..." i can see in there face that they are shock about my answer...

"thanks son for understanding..." and they leave

shanks is the one that save me from a wild beast when i was a 7 years old...he is good

but who is the one that im going to be with..?

the reason i accept it because

the parents are good...really really good

and not the least

i...i cant take zoro anymore maybe if i got married...i can forget him...

* * *

**parents of luffy**

**FATHER~ dragon**

**MOTHER~ makino**


	9. this is the time

**(zoro POV)**

****im a repeater...im going to be 3rd year again..

and im going to be married to someone that i don't know HIS face...even his habit and i don't know who he is...

now this is that day...that IM GOING TO BE MARRIED

"zoro are you feeling ok?" shanks asked with a concern eyes

"yes..im alright you dont have to worry.." i answered...

i can read his eyes..."zoro if you like..we can.."

"shanks i alright just give me some space.." then mihack grab shanks...and they leave

i thinks this is my fate...

**(luffy POV)**

****oh my...this is the day...

im going to be married...

please...just be a good person..

and please make me forget ZORO..

"luffy...wake up..." makino shouted

"im awake mom.." i answered and

"luffy...are you ready?" papa asked with serious eyes

"yes..super...!" i answered

"ok just be ready later on we will go to the church..to"he stop because makino is at his back

"hon...we have to be ready" mom said to papa and they leave and mom looks like she worried about the wedding...

...goodbye zoro.

im going to be married..i want to forget you thats the reason why

i accept this

...this is the end of my love for you


	10. our WEDDING

**(Luffy POV)**

****I'm ready... now im here in temple this is where im going to be married. we are waiting for my partner

"they are here .." the boy shout and when i hear that my heart beat fast ...then i was seeing the shadow

of a girl she is beautiful and when we had an eye contact ...now i'm trembling and he's with ZORO

what is there connection? and what if she is the one that i'm getting married ...and zoro will be my BROTHER IN LAW

"luffy be ready ... luffy why are you crying ?" mom asked ... im crying?

"its nothing mom" i replied with a smile

"let's go in side luffy " papa said ... and we all went inside

**(zoro POV)**

we are late ... but now we are in front of the temple ... we are climbing as my heart beating hast

as i hear that shouted we are here ... and its beating faster

and i see the temple

"Zoro good luck " shanks said with concern eye

i node... is that luffy's back ...its i'm possible.. i'm thinking him too much.

what i thinking him? i can't understand myself anymore

"Nii-chan ! Nii-chan! " kuina shouted

"what ?"

" your spacing out " she said

"we are going in " mihack said

and we went in ... it's really LUFFY

my heart beat faster than before ... why i'm i like this ...because of this guy

but i feel relief... but why...?

we are bowing to each other...

"zoro and luffy may you go in front" the priest said

**(luffy POV)**

****what did just the priest said ZORO ...

zoro is the one that i'm going to married ...oh.. i think i'm going to die in happiness

"luffy go in front " papa said as we go in front and bow

and we had an eye contact .. my heart is in heaven ...i can die now :)

**(zoro POV)**

****it's really luffy ... w had an eye contact ... he is blushing..it's cute

i smile at him and he blush even more ...

i think my heart is in heaven ... i miss his smile it make my heart beat fast

and the wedding continue .. the priest ask some question us

and we say "I DO " and when luffy said i do

my heart beat harder

we exchange rings but there are no kissing ... i think i'm disappointed but i don't know what the reason is

but i'm happy :)


	11. wedding reception 1

**(luffy POV)**

I can't believe it. Zoro is my partner.

Is this a dream ? I pinch my self but i did wake up so this is real

"Luffy come here " shanks said

"It's you Shanks . I'm so happy to see you " I said .

Shanks save my life when i was 7. He lost his right arm because of me .

It's a long story

**(_flashback 11 years ago_ )**

We are playing hide and seek. I hide in forest .

I was running and someone was is in front of me and i stop in front of him

" what your problem ?" i ask he smell alcohol .. he punch me in stomach

i feel the pain... he push me and he undress me ... i feel he is going to

"boy... your cute and i think you taste good " he smile... i wanna run but it's still hurts his punch

his touching my nipple "ahh~ sto...p " i don't like it but i can help my self from moaning

and i resisting .. i punch him in face ...

"now your making me mad " he shout and he punch me again and again and i lost fainted

and when i open my eyes i see a person

"luffy , Are you ok?" it's shanks voice

"yeah ... but my face it's still hurt " i said and stand

and shanks, his left arm are gone ?

"shanks ! are you ok ?"

"don't worry about me " shanks said

"is it me the reason why your left.." his hand stop me from talking

"your like my son.. so i will protect you . it's just a left arm. It's better that my left arm are gone than to lose you " shanks said and smile

and after that i cried and cried

**(_End Of Flashback_ )**

****"i'm happy to see you luffy " shanks said and he hug me tight

"shanks .. you and mihack are partner?" i ask

"hahaha ... yes...its a long long story " shanks said happily

"but you are always fighting "

"luffy ... we are always fighting but we realize that we love each other " shanks said

"ahem ... you can call us papa if you want since you and zoro are partner" mihack said , that's right me and zoro are PARTNER


	12. wedding reception 2

**(Zoro POV)**

I never thought that me and Luffy are ...

"Zoro ." Dragon call me. You know Dragon has a bad reputation. He is a criminal in the past. Shanks and Mihack caught him. So why Me and Dragon's son.

"Please take care of our son. " makino said with a smile. WOW . She's beautiful.

" Yes, I will " i replay .

" If you make my son cry. You know what will happened to YOU " Dragon threatened me .. He's really scary.

"Yes Sir !" I answered quickly. his face is really scary.

"Hahahaha. I was joking " Dragon said with a smile. JOKING?

"We don't care if you make Luffy cry. Because it's part of a relationship . Luffy is matured enough " Dragon added . He look serious. He's kinda COOL

Oh. Luffy is talking to Mihack and Shanks. Why am feeling happy? Is it because me and Luffy are partner?

I can't understand my feelings anymore. I am not IN LOVE WITH HIM ! THAT'S FINAL


	13. The house

**(Luffy POV)**

Many things happen in this day. i'M SO TRIED BUT I'M VERY HAPPY.

" Mom can i go home to sleep ?" I ask

"Yes, but not in our home." she said and smile

"What i can't go home ?!"

"Of course you will sleep in your own home" Papa said

"Ahhh, in my own home WHAT! I have one ?" this is shock

"We plan this marriage and we plan your future with Zoro " Shanks said. wait Shanks is here and his with Mihack and Zoro

"Let's go " Mihack said and he begin to walk so we follow him and we get into the car.

**(Zoro POV)**

****Oh i never expect that they would plan too much. I have my own house, no it's our house totally but at least i can do what i want to do.

Me and Luffy will leave in the same house, not again my heart beats fast . Oh thank God that his mom is his seatmate. Why am i thanking GOD... I REALLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND MYSELF ANYMORE . be cool zoro

" Were here." Makino said. It's big. and we get out of the car

" Sons this is your new home." Shanks introduce. wait my heart is beating father than before why? and when i see who's in the left side it's Luffy. and we had an eye contact . he has really big brown and beautiful eyes.

"Hi. " Luffy said while blushing. TOO CUTE

"Yo!" i replay

"Sorry about what i said last time. " he said while he's hand is at the back and he is looking at his side. It's SUPER CUTE. what am i thanking about!

" That's not your fault." i replay

" You had a past ?" Shanks ask while smiling evilly. i think my face is red at that time because i feel suddenly hot only in my face

" It'S NOTHING. " and i ran toward the house.

"You idiot. You have no key how can you go in?" Mihack said

" I know that. " i shouted and they laugh . It's very embarrassing. And Mihack open the door.

**(Luffy POV)**

****It's the first time i saw Zoro blush. Now i'm falling in love even more.

"You like him ?" Shanks ask

"Yes, I do. He's my first love but he... " when i think Zoro and Robin kiss my heart is so much in pain, i want to cry

"Luffy, you can always cry because that part of it. Be strong Luffy . " Mom said seriously.

"never give him up. Ok son " Shanks said. He called me Son. I'm really HAPPY.

"Let's get in . " Papa ask and we follow him in side.

WHAT FORTUNE AWAIT? IS IT BAD OR GOOD. but i have to be strong.

* * *

Zoro is slow when it comes to emotions. He thinks he love luffy but he don't want to because he is a boy. his pride is high. he can't be truth to him self.

IS HE IN LOVE ?


End file.
